I'll Be Here
by no1gleek
Summary: Jesse has broken up with Rachel and has only stayed at McKinley for 1 reason...
1. Chapter 1

I'll be here

(Set after 'Bad Reputation')

Quinn was sitting in Spanish class, this class had recently become pointless, Quinn never learned anything from it, she might as well just sit there and do nothing, but she was actually quite smart, even though people expected her to be a 'dum blonde' because she was the ex-captain of the cheerio's and used to go round constantly making peoples lives a misery, but Quinn actually got straight A's in most classes, especially since she had been kicked off of the cheerio's because she had started paying more attention in class afterwards, she didn't want to let her grades slip again, so she continued to pay attention and do the work even though she was so bored.

She felt something touch her back, she tried not to let it annoy her because Karofsky's latest habit was to keep hitting her back, until she turned round and yelled at him, but she didn't like loosing her temper, so she tried not to let it bother her, also he liked sticking things on her back that said immature things like 'Kick me' or 'Punch me' and no one would bother to tell her they were there, which was equally annoying, and embarrassing. The tapping kept going, and going, and going, for about another 15 minutes, Quinn had enough so she turned around

"Screw you Karofsky, your just imma…"

Then she saw Jesse smiling at her

"Oh Jesse, im sorry I thought it was Karofsky, he usually sits there, have you two swapped places or something?"

She looked slightly confused as to why Jesse was sitting behind her, but she was glad that he was so she wouldn't get bothered anymore

"No we haven't, he's not here today, so I decided to sit here instead, I was just wondering if you would help me with this question? Your probably the smartest in the class"

Jesse said with his massive smile beaming at her, she looked him in the eyes

"Are you flirting with me Jesse? Because im not interested, I have a boyfriend, but yes I will help you, what do you need help with?"

Jesse then looked shocked at Quinn saying he was flirting, but he obviously was

"No, im not flirting, I just want some help, so will you help me now? I need help with question 4"

Quinn was relived he wasn't flirting with her, because if he was she might just fall for him, and she was going out with Puck and having his baby, and falling for Jesse would be so unfair on him, she turned to Jesse again and said

"Okay, question 4, lets see"

She scribbled a load of stuff down on his piece of paper and then said

"And that's what the answer is, it's pretty simple"

But he still looked really confused, she giggled at the expression on his face

"Okay, lets try again"

And she scribbled some more stuff down on his piece of paper, but more simplified this time, so hopefully he would understand

"Do you understand now?"

He nodded and then ran his fingers through her golden blonde hair, and smiled

"Your hair, wow, its so soft"

Jesse said still running his fingers through her hair, she stared into his blue/green eyes and nearly got lost in them, she went into a daydream, but then said

"Thanks, err…"

But then she didn't know what to say next, she suddenly felt a strong pain in her stomach, she grabbed the table and screwed up her face

"Are you okay Quinn?"

Jesse said as he placed his hand on her swollen belly and started rubbing it as he had seen her do before, she muttered

"Err… I don't know…"

Jesse then called the teacher over

"Quinn's in pain, can she go to the nurse's office?"

Jesse shouted to the teacher, Quinn grabbed Jesse's arm and clenched the fist of her other hand, the teacher turned around to look at her

"Are you okay Quinn?"

She asked, Quinn just said sarcastically

"Of course im okay"

The teacher didn't understand

"No, im not"

Quinn said, hoping that the teacher would understand that and let her go to the nurse,

"Well, you'd better go then, Mr St. James, do you want to go with her?"

But Quinn shouted

"NO"

And made her way out of the room.

She stood outside for a bit, and then the door of the classroom opened and Jesse came out of it, 

"What are you doing?"

Quinn said getting rather angry with him, but as soon as she looked up at him, she found her self getting lost in his eyes again as he said

"Im coming to help you, its clear you need it, you haven't moved"

And then he put his hand on her shoulder and started rubbing it gently,

"I've broken up with Rachel remember, but yet im still at this school, why do you think that is?"

He took his hand off of her shoulder and gently rested it on her swollen belly, but Quinn grabbed his hand and moved it away

"You are flirting with me"

She said starting to get angry again

"You said you weren't, I was stupid to believe you, nothing you say is true, you're a Carmel kid and you always will be"

Jesse looked down at the floor, he wasn't sure what to say to that, he had said he wasn't, that was clearly a mistake, but he hadn't done anything else, he didn't think

"Err…im sorry Quinn, it's just, im in love with you, I have only stayed at McKinley this long for you, but I have had to keep it secret because your going out with Puck and all and I was going out with Rachel"

He ran his fingers through her hair again, and then took a deep breath the inhale the smell of lavender that was coming from it

"Your hair smells nice"

Jesse said, Quinn giggled

"Err…thanks, why are you telling me this exactly"

She said, whilst giggling again, but she quickly stopped when she felt the same pain she had felt in the classroom 5 minutes earlier, she grabbed Jesse's arm

"Lets get you to the nurse"

Jesse said, and then they walked down the hallway to the nurse's office.

When they got to the nurse's office, Quinn sat down on the bed in there, while Jesse talked to the nurse

"She got this bad pain in class"

The nurse walked over to Quinn

"Where did it hurt sweetie?"

The nurse rested her hand gently on Quinn's belly

"Here"

Quinn pointed to her lower stomach where the pain had been, the nurse did some minor tests and then said

"Nothing seems to be wrong, just hormones, you don't need to worry, but if it happens again, you can come here an lie down for a bit, I will give you a note to give to your teachers"

Quinn looked at Jesse and smiled

"Thanks Jesse" she ran her hands through the soft curls of his hair

"Your hair is soft too"

She said and then they both started laughing, they started hugging, Quinn was smiling at Jesse, she thought she was actually starting to fall for him, they leant into each other as if they were going to kiss, Jesse placed his hand on Quinn's cheek and Quinn pulled herself closer to him, they started to kiss, but then Quinn backed away quickly

"No, no, I cant do this, im sorry Jesse, its just not fair on Puck"

She hugged him again,

"I would love for us to be friends though, your great Jesse, and if I wasn't with Puck, then maybe, there would be a chance for us, but…as Im with Puck…sorry Jesse"

She ran her fingers through his hair again

"Okay, but if you ever break up with Puck, im gonna be here waiting for you, well not here but you know what I mean" Jesse said smiling at Quinn as she walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Haha, faithfullygleek pointed out that Jesse is actually a senior, I had forgotten, so instead of him being in the class already, he just walked in and sat down to see Quinn, even though it wasn't his class, or his year.

I'll Be Here (chapter 2)

Quinn was upset; she sat in the corner of the choir room on her own with her head in her hands and tears rolling down her cheeks, no one seemed to care as the rest of the glee club poured in, Quinn was far away from everyone else, she just wanted to be alone, she'd had an argument with Puck the day before about the baby, and now she felt awful.

She lifted her head up for a second, and saw everyone was staring at her, her heart started pounding, she had no idea why they were all staring at her, did she have something on her back again, or was it just because she was crying, or maybe Puck had told everyone about there argument, she just put her head back in her hands and continued to cry.

Mr Schue came in; he started to explain the week's assignment

"This week you are going to…"

But then he noticed Quinn crying in the corner of the room, he walked over to her and sat down next to her

"Quinn, what's up?"

He said to her, he put his hand on her knee and patted it gently to comfort her, she didn't want to say anything, she just wanted to be alone, but she knew she would feel better if she told someone, that's what Rachel always said anyway, and she was usually right. So she muttered

"I had a massive argument with Puck…about the baby…"

She didn't really feel comfortable talking about this with Mr Schue, so she couldn't say anything else as she had a massive knot in her throat, her heart was pounding again while she waited for his reply, she wiped the tears from her eyes with her cardigan as he said

"Don't worry about it I'll talk to Puck for you if you want?"

But she didn't want him to; she just wanted to be left alone

"No…it's…fine, fine, it really is…but, thanks Mr Schue"

Mr Schue got up and walked away, leaving her on her own again.

About 15 minutes later she heard the bell, it was time to go home, but she really didn't want to, she was still living with Puck and she didn't really want to go anywhere near him, she stood in the hallway for a while thinking about where she could go, then Jesse came up to her

"I saw you crying during glee club, what's up?"

She rested her head on Jesse's shoulder and muttered

"Oh Jesse…me and Puck had a fight…Jesse"

Jesse pulled her into a hug, and patted her on the back to comfort her

"Do you need a place to stay? You can stay at mine if you want?"

She hugged him tight, she didn't want to let go, he made her feel safe, while she was with him the world could blow up and she wouldn't notice, he put her into a total daydream. She felt something tap her shoulder and then heard Jesse say

"So…you have talked for at least 5 minutes, are you okay?"

She stared into his blue/green eyes, and smiled

"Im fine now…thanks Jesse"

He kissed her on the cheek and said

"I said I'd be here, when ever you need a friend, or maybe…"

She felt a warm tingly feeling in her heart; she was in love, with Jesse.


	3. Chapter 3

I'll Be Here (chapter 3)

They got to Jesse's house, Quinn was really nervous; she had butterflies in her stomach, and Jesse's grandmother opened the door and greeted them with a smile, she was really small, and had short brown curly hair, she looked quite young, she was wearing jeans and a v-neck blue t-shirt

"Jesse dear"

She said and kissed him on the cheek, and then she looked at Quinn, smiled, looked at her baby bump, and then frowned.

"And who is this?"

She said trying to sound happy still, Jesse smiled at her and introduced Quinn

"This is Quinn gran, she's my…friend, can she stay over night, it's a long story, but I'll explain if you want me to"

Jesse's grandmother was still staring at Quinn's baby bump, with a disapproving expression on her face; she looked up at Jesse and said

"S-s-sure, come in dears"

They walked in to the house, it was massive, much like Quinn's own house, it was so well furnished, lots of varnished wood, shining in the sunlight, and everything was polished perfectly, everything looked antique, but it was amazing, they must be rich, it looked so much like Quinn's house, tears started to form in her eyes as she missed it so much, Jesse's grandmother said

"Oh don't cry dear"

And Jesse hugged Quinn again and patted her back

"Don't cry Quinn, im here"

Jesse said making her giggle a little bit, and then his grandpa came out of the massive dining room, he was really tall, he had grey curly hair, he was wearing also jeans, and a plaid sweatshirt, he had small brown glasses, and a beaming smile

"Well hello Jesse, and who is your gorgeous friend"

She giggled and stuttered

"I-I-Im Quinn, nice to meet you"

He took her hand and shook it gently

"Nice to meet you too Quinn"

Jesse and Quinn headed upstairs to his guest room where she would be staying for the night; it was absolutely massive, about 4 times the size of the choir room at school, and the bed was beautifully made up, white sheets with sequins around the edge, and the bed looked like it was for royalty, there was a mirror opposite the bed, it had a pattern of crosses around the outside of it, made of glitter and sequins, it looked amazing. The only word she could stutter to Jesse was

"W-w-w-wow!"

She sat down on the bed trying not to ruin it, Jesse sat next to her, the ran his fingers through her golden blonde hair, and then gently kissed her on the cheek

"I know your flirting with me Jesse, you might as well stop, im not interested I told you that yesterday, I might have just had a massive fight with Puck, but we are still going out, and im not about to cheat on him"

Jesse kissed her cheek again and said softly

"I can't help it, I am in love with you"

This made her blush, She could feel herself getting all hot and flushed as well, she could see in the mirror that she was as red as a tomato, she giggled, then they leant in as if they were going to kiss, but then his grandmother came in

"Dinner is ready dears"

She said with a massive smile on her face.

On the way down to dinner Jesse's grandmother said to Quinn

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

Quinn knew this question was going to come up sometime, sooner or later, she always got asked this question, now that her bump was very obvious, and she looked up and smiled at her

"Im 16"

Jesse's grandmother pulled Jesse into a corner; Quinn could hear what they were saying, Jesse's grandmother said

"She's 16 and pregnant, she's a disgrace, is it your fault, because if it is then I will be phoning your parents immediately, she's 2 years younger than you Jesse"

Quinn's heart felt like it had stopped, she was about to break down and cry again, she knew that she wouldn't be able to stay here; she might as well pack up her bags now and look for somewhere else to stay the night, she then heard Jesse say

"Gran, Quinn's really nice, and she gets amazing grades, and she likes me, she didn't mean to get pregnant, she didn't even mean to have sex, and no it wasn't with me, Noah Puckerman, but don't worry about him, he's a douche, and he got her drunk, so he could as he says 'do her' and they had a massive fight yesterday about the baby, Quinn was living with him since her parents kicked her out when they found out, she just needs a place to stay for the night, she's really nice, I promise you gran, please let her stay, just until she makes things better with Puck, please gran"

And then he looked over at Quinn, she was sitting on the stairs, with her hands on her swollen belly, she looked like she was going to cry, she looked up at him as he smiled at her but she couldn't manage a smile back. She then heard Jesse's grandmother say

"She can stay, because she needs somewhere to stay, im not going to chuck her out, but I don't approve Jesse, seriously you could do better than her"

Quinn walked up to them and stuttered

"Im gonna go, thanks for the offer Jesse, I'll just find somewhere else to stay"

She tried not to cry until she was outside, there was a bench just outside the house, she sat there for a while with her head in her hands, crying, she felt awful, she felt sick, she had nowhere to go, she sat for about 30 minutes and then Jesse came out of the house

"Your still here, good, im so sorry Quinn, I tried to talk sense into my gran, but she really doesn't approve, I wish you could still stay with me, did I mention I love you"

She giggled a little bit and then muttered

"Yes you did mention that, thanks for trying, I cant wait to get this thing out of me, no more looks, no more micky taking, no more people like your gran calling me a disgrace, I have no where to go now, im not going back to Pucks yet…"

She got up and started walking, Jesse ran after her

"Im staying with you where ever you go, I want to be with you Quinn"

He pulled her closer to him, and placed his hand on her cheek, she placed her other hand on his cheek, and they leant in to kiss.

They stood there kissing for a while, and then Quinn pulled away

"w-w-w-wow, Jesse…but I-I-I cant do this Jesse, I love you…but…"

And then she froze to the spot as she realised she had just told him she loved him, that was the truth, but she wasn't ready to tell him yet, it just came out of her mouth, he had frozen too, they both just stood there for about 10 minutes

"Did you just say you love me? Or am I hearing things?"

She nodded and said

"I-I-I think s-s-so"

She stared into his eyes and nearly went into a daydream

"But I cant…sorry Jesse, I have to go, im gonna go to Mercedes'"

"I'll be here if you need me"

He tried to stop her from going but he couldn't, she just walked off into the distance, he stood there and watched her walk away into the sunset, he thought that there was no way they would ever be together.


End file.
